Pirates of the Caribbean and the Captain of the Black Pearl
by LunaScamander17
Summary: When Jack left Angelica, the news of her pregnacy was true. And when their daughter was 9 years old, her mother disappeared. She has searched for her father for years. William Turner III is suffering from his mother's death and now he wants to find his father. The two will meet and it's a whole new beginning of an adventure.


**As Time Goes By: A Prologue**

A cloaked figure at night, on a full moon was walking on top of a roof of a house . The figure was wearing a hoodie, so we couldn't see the person's face. The person's legs started to run, and then the person jumped to the other house's roof causing a few shards of roof fall down, making a loud sound of crash.

"Who's THERE?" shout a man from the house, he already walking out to his house balcony with pyjamas.

The cloaked figure started to make cat sounds, convincing him to trust her as a cat.

The man, who was still half asleep, start to go back into his room. "it's just a cat".

The figure was walking towards the moonlight, and sat down on a perfect spot for the moonlight to go trought.

The figure started to look around the village. And the figure ran after seeing a bar that was still open.

"Who are you?" asked a guy, who sat at the bar table.

"I'm no one"says the cloaked figure with slight of feminine yet strong voice.

"don't try to fool me, even if I'm drunk I know everybody who passed this bar, for years." The guy started to turn his body, the figure could see he's wearing a dirty clothing, and a hat that was shaped like leaves, he looked like he hasn't shaved in years, and his skinny body wasn't helping at all.

"why would you want me to answer you? You are no one" the girl continued to walk, she wanted to leave the man with his drink. Suddenly a sound of fabric ripping started to roar in her ears. The man didn't kill her, but he cut her hood, now it's only a cloak.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY ONLY CLOTH?!" she started to yelling, the entire bar was looking at her, but after she was quiet for a while, they started to lose interest and got back to their activities.

"Jack Sparrow's Daughter, Victoria Veronica Sparrow" said the drunk guy.

"How do you know that?" Victoria looked around, hoping no one was listening to their conversation.

"I'm one of his old friends on the ship, but then he left me in this place" the guy drank a glup of rum, "horrible, he doesn't know a thing about you" he's laughing, a mad one.

"do you think he still alive?" asked Victoria, she started to move closer to the man.

"probably yes, probably not. Not many people like him, some just hate him for no reason. For example: me, he threw me out from his ship but I don't hate him 'cause he gave me twice the amount of my payment" he was still laughing, his bottle of rum shook, making the rum inside drop to the floor.

Victoria started walking to the kitchen, she was going to steal something. She left the-drunk-man-without-name alone.

* * *

William Turner, all his life he was to disguise as an England Soldier just for food, he didn't even like his job, one time he almost got caught when he disguised as an old woman just for a loaf of bread.

He really wanted his father back. It was almost 10 years since the last time they saw each other, but he had to leave the island, because his mother was murdered, and he could be the next target.

This night, was his lucky day as a disguise master, it's night patrol time! He can sneak out to get some food, then pretend nothing happened.

He started to get closer to an open window of a bar, and how lucky was, is it's a Kitchen! He would grab some bread, meat, and veggies then get out of the bar.

The Kitchen was quiet, and it was empty. So he saw a black sack, and all that he needed was in there, there was a bottle of rum in fact, more than what he needed. He started to walk and grabbed the sack.

But the sack felt soft, and warm, and heavy. It's a person not a sack! It was a girl. The girl was sleeping and the food was in front of her feet. So he started to pick up the food slowly. Suddenly, a sharp sword was already aimed for his neck. Instantly, he pulled out his own sword and tried to pin the sword to the ground, but failed. The once sleeping girl was holding the sword.

"Taking my food, aren't you!" she stepped forward and almost stabbed his neck, but he managed to dodge it with his sword.

"not yet" their faces was pretty close, if you want to say it's intimate, but it's not. He can see her eyes, brown with burning anger.

"why are you here?" she asked as she tried to attack again. But he dodged it flawlessly.

"I can ask the same to you" this time he was the one who attacked, but she blocked it with her sword. She kept silent as she took a step forward and aimed for his head. But he blocked the attack with his sword.

"look, we both want the same thing. Food. Rather than fighting and raising suspicion, I suggest we just share" he stated. Victoria retracted her sword. He does have a point, and besides, there's more food here than for the both of them.

"alright, here" she tossed him an empty brown sack "take what you can and let's get out of here"

Will got as many food as he could into the brown sack, Victoria even added more to her black sack. After gathering food, they escaped through the window and went to the beach, where no one was around.

They sat and ate the food, Victoria even drank a _few_ gulps of rum. "So what are you doing here, a Soldier who can't afford his own food?" ask a half drunk Victoria.

"I'm not a soldier, I do this so I can eat and still live" Will told her.

"a disguise master? I need that kind of person in my next tour to find the Black Pearl!" said Victoria, grinning.

"why would you want to find the Black Pearl? I myself tried to find Flying Dutchman, and it's impossible.." Will said and started to lower his head, remembering his dad.

"you know what? I'm Jack Sparrow's only daughter" Victoria told him.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"no need to be surprised, I need to find him not his ship"

"why? I thought you are happy with a life without that mad man!"

"I'm perfectly okay with him, besides my mom died, and I need a guardian, and he's the only person that I know" Victoria stood and started walking throught rocks and sands. "Will, I need to go... I'll find you if I need something, see you later" she smiles and picked up her sack of food. Then she started to run, fast. Will's wondering when he will meet this beautiful soul of an angel again? Probably never...

**Author's Note: I make this at night, and I can't upload it now, because some issues in the site. No not issue, my Internet wi-fi won't letme open Fanfiction, because a programme that they create, something called: "Healthy Internet" and I was like, how could they create a programme that's so dumb. Then I have to do a 'Hack' code or something to get my precious website back. So Enjoy, (me: "I'm on My PERIOD!(meaning I'm so angry)).**

**Co-author's note: heyay! It's me, Rachel-Dark-Hokou! Yaaaayyy! I am so happy to be the co-author of this wonderful story! I'm also the beta reader of this story, so... sorry if there are any mistakes. I fixed a few of LunaScamander17's mistakes, but I'm afraid I might make some too... since I was a little sleepy when I edited this... Anyway, we hope you enjoy! A review would be great!**


End file.
